The meaning of faith and true love
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Sequel to Vampire 1031 stories and mines. Mana, Jojo, and the rest of the pack, all of them having love troubles in a different way for each other. They will have to find the real meaning of faith and true love. To Vampire, LightFaith and my fave Oddball!
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 1: Misunderstanding**

-This is not working anymore- said Mana to a totally confused Jojo.

-And that's your only explanation? That's why you're loosing feelings for me? That's a lie, Mana, you know I love you- said the gray and black who.

-Yes, I knew _you loved me_, but I guess that your love is not just mine

-What are you talking about? Mana, are you ok?

-Don't pretend it isn't true!

-Mana, please. Can you explain me what is going on inside your head?

Just then, Mana headed to the door and left, leaving Jojo hurt and annoyed.

Out in the corridor, Mana found Koa, Aaron, Pam, Vienna and Jonah listening to their conversation.

-What the hell are you doing? It's not your business! - yelled. They could hear him slamming the door and his car taking him somewhere.

-Mmm, guys, Vienna and I are staying. We'll go in a minute- said Pam as the rest went downstairs.

-We better go and bring Mana back- said Koa and Aaron nodded. Soon they also were gone.

The s entered to Jojo's room and saw him still stood up trying to assimilate the conversation. The s waited silently.

-What did I do this time? –asked Jojo suddenly.

-I'm not really sure Jojo, we are also as astounded as you- said Vienna.

-I just don't get it- he whispered and sat down in the bed and hiding his face in his hands.

-Whatever it is dear, won't last for long. Maybe he was just angry for something and you know how he is- tried Pam putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Yeah, he will come back soon and before you go to bed, you two will be together again- said Vienna smiling.

-Mmm, I don't know…- said Jojo hesitating.

Then Vienna and Pam kissed his cheeks, and stood up.

- Come on; don't be sad, he will come back! - said Pam in a slightly high-pitched voice.

-Besides, I'd like you to celebrate my revenge- said Vienna smirking.

-I will wait him here; you can close the door-, said Jojo still pessimist.

Then Vienna sent Pam a confident look, Pam nodded and then both pulled him from one arm to make him stand up. Then they gave him a big hug.

-Come on sweetie, you'll only get more pain staying all alone- said Pam.

-We are here to help all the pack; don't reject us, please! – begged Vienna.

With a sigh, Jojo let the hug and smiled softly at them.

-Yeah! We did it Pam! Come on, let's get down! - said Vienna and pulled Jojo downstairs as Pam followed them.

Once there Vienna jumped onto Jonah's arms and kissed him as the rest of the pack cheered at them and some gave them some applause. Jojo smiled softly and stayed at the beginning of the staircase looking down.

-Don't worry for him, Koa and Aaron will bring him safe- said Pam when she reached his position. –Oh Shamus! Have you been playing with Cyrus again? You will make him tired sweetie- continued as Cyrus went nearer with Shamus on his shoulders.

-Don't worry mom, I really like having fun with this little fur ball! - said Cyrus and started spinning and making the baby laugh.

-Now, now; enough for you Cyrus, it's my turn now- said Travis.

The pack continued taking turns to play with Shamus while others danced, some prepared the dinner, or talked. During all this time Jojo kept his thoughts and his look filled with worry, but seeing all that joy made him want to take part of it too.

-Look who has decided to play! - announced Mike when Jojo walked to the center of the now huge living room.

-Oh come on, leave him alone! –said Vienna hitting him playfully with a cushion.

-Ah! Jonah, dude! Keep your ! - He said escaping from another cushion while the rest laughed.

Shamus went nearer eagerly in his walker to where Jojo was, the baby was almost jumping up and down instead walking and had his little arms stretched to Jojo demanding his arms to lift him. This made him smile.

Just at the moment that Shamus reached Jojo's hands, the door got opened and then some things happened:

Koa entered the first and then Mana and finally Aaron; suddenly something attracted their attention, especially Aaron's, cause when finally Jojo held Shamus' hands, the little baby smiled at the gray and black who and said clear and proud: "Daddy!".

Mana sensed the entire good mood in the living room and without a word he went up to his room and Jojo caught this. And making more uncomfortable the scene, the song in the radio ended, filling the room with silence and the word as an echo.

Jojo looked for Pam around the room and asked her with a look to lift Shamus for him, but before she could do it, two green neon and black arms took the little baby.

-I've got him- said Aaron looking at Pam deep in her eyes. She knew that look so well, that one always made her blush completely, and before none noticed about the meaning of it she avoided the green eyes and smiled before going back to the kitchen.

-I…I have to go. Don't wait us for dinner- said Jojo and ran upstairs.

-Uh, is it my imagination or this is a bit weird? - said Cody.

Everybody looked at him.

-Better that we get going to the kitchen- said Koa and all of them headed returning to their conversations.

Upstairs, Jojo knocked the door of their room.

-Mana, please, if you just explained me everything, I would …

Then the door got open and an angry faced Mana stood at the other side.

-You would what? –Asked the spiked who.

-First I need you to explain me what is going on.

Then Mana flung the door.

-Wait, Mana! –exclaimed Jojo grabbing the knob centimeters before it was completely closed. –If you close the door you can be sure that I will wait outside all the night-.

Mana stood motionless and looking to anywhere on particular, as if thinking what was the best decision. Jojo, seeing his reaction, relaxed the grab, but as soon as this happened, the door got closed and locked.

-Damn it! - blurted Jojo and then sat down, supporting his back on the door. "You want it, you got it"

-It's a pity seeing those two angry at each other- commented Marcus.

-What could have happened? This morning they were perfectly and now…- said Travis eating his sausage.

-Why doesn't somebody go to check Jojo? - asked Vienna looking at the empty seat.

-Yes, it's a good idea- said Cyrus, who has his two arms and his ribs sane now.

-I'll go- said Justin. He stood up and walked up.

Koa opened his mouth to say something, but that something never came out.

-Hey J. Man- greeted Justin from the stairs as he walked to Jojo, who was still sitting on his bedroom door.

-Justin- said simply Jojo, almost as a moan.

-Why don't you come? This time some of the Mosleys along Koa made the dinner- smiled Justin, looking at the little and depressed who.

-I'm not hungry- shrugged and sent back the smile, but one hundred times sadder.

Then Justin sat down next to Jojo.

-Hey, there's no reason to feel so bad. Maybe Mana needs some time alone, when he is ready, then you'll be able to talk to him and things will go well again- said Justin happily and grinned, but this just made Jojo sigh. Seeing his unattractive reaction, Justin continued:

-He's a nice guy, you know? I remember when he was always angry at me… well, he stills being a bit angry at me, don't know really why, but in the bottom, he can't be that mood all the time. You also are good Jojo; you are a very nice person…

While Justin prolonged his chat, Mana, who had been the whole time laid on the bed, heard some voices. No, it wasn't Jojo, there was someone else. Was Jojo gone? No, he said he was going to wait.

"Oh I'm being pretty stupid, besides, Jojo has never lain me…Why would he do it now? Maybe I should tell him"

Then he remembered what Koa and Aaron told him just some minutes before when they got him back…

-So you mean that all this anger of you is because jealousy? –asked Koa kind of incredulous.

-Mana, I think that you should tell Jojo what you think about it- said Aaron in his old monotonous tone.

-But that's the fact! He should know what I'm talking about, if I told him, he will pretend he doesn't know anything about it- said Mana.

The three stayed quiet for a moment and then Koa talked:

-Mana, we all know Jojo, and we know what kind of person he is. Don't you think that if he had something for Justin, he would have said it to you? …

"Maybe Koa is right, maybe I'm just hurting him and my self. I better go and talk to him"

Outside the room, Jojo has just started crying.

-Oh, come on Jojo, you don't need to cry- said Justin.

-I just want to be with Mana, I can't understand…- but he couldn't finish. His sobs grew and he held his knees to his chest as trying not to brake in pieces. At this point, Justin knew that anything he could say, would make Jojo feel worse, so he did what he knew it would help a bit more:

Jojo was wrapped by the arms of the singer.

Jojo raised his head and looked at Justin, and suddenly the door got open.

A gasp, a thud, and a broken heart met there, in the same second, in the same breathing.

What could Mana think about it? What could Jojo feel? And was Justin's hugging really a help?

Jojo took off Justin and stood up, his sobs stopped, but not his tears. And as if it was the reflection of Jojo's eyes, Mana started shedding pain tears. Justin stood up and realized about the eye contact between the two whos.

-I…I'll better leave you a…

Punch

-Tell me something and tell me it now! - grunted Mana to a punched Justin, who was now also scared.

-Mana, it's not what you think- said Jojo finally understanding Mana's thoughts.

-Don't you have any other place to go? –continued Mana, ignoring Jojo's words.

-What is going on? Why did you do that! – asked Justin.

-Tell me!

-Mana, I don't know what you're talking about!

-Mana, please, listen to me! - pleaded Jojo.

-You better answer soon- said Mana making his fists and darkening his glare.

Jojo got wide eyed at this; he knew well this couldn't be good. He had to act fast.

Before the next hit could get onto Justin, Jojo ran over Mana and in the same time that Mana's fist sank in his ribs, his lips touched Mana's and kissed him even through the pain.

At first, Mana prolonged the kiss for some seconds, but when Jojo got off and bent down grabbing his ribs, Mana understood that his hit didn't arrive to Justin.

-Jojo! - exclaimed Justin wide eyed and covered in a cold sweat. After appreciating the scene he ran downstairs and went to where the pack was having dinner.

Instead, a shocked Mana hugged Jojo, not believing what he has just done.

-I'm… sorry- said Mana whispering.

-What made you think that? –asked Jojo. How he felt this time? He wasn't angry at Mana for hitting him, he wasn't angry at him for his simple sorry, in fact he wasn't angry, but he was hurt in many ways. Because if Mana got that mad could just mean that he didn't trust on Jojo's love, he didn't trust on him! And this was something simply so ridiculous! His grate wolf worrying and acting as a jerk, just because he couldn't accept the reality that the only one that Jojo loved the most… was him.

-I…I'm sorry- repeated Mana incapable to say anything more, because, what are you supposed to say to the person you love the most when you hurt him? Sorry was the only thing that could summarize his whole feelings right now.

-Please, don't EVER think it again- said Jojo serious and sad.

-Jojo! What happened, Mana? - said Vienna in a worried tone, seeing the tears in their eyes and Jojo being held tight by Mana. She was followed by Jonah, Marcus, Cyrus, Koa and Justin.

-I'm ok guys; we just need to solve our problems, right Mana? - said Jojo in a not much convincing tone.

Mana simply nodded and the two whos entered in their room.

-Well, let's go back to the kitchen, the show it's over- said Koa who waited for Justin to go down, but instead of that, the famous singer went to his room.

-Hey, where are you going? - asked Koa.

Justin sighed and answered: -After all this trouble I've thought… that probably the best is that I go back home.

-Wait, wait. It isn't necessary you leave; it was all a misunderstanding problem; or I guess…

-No Koa, I'm not blind. I know Mana has never liked me; he barely accepted me here and think it, this can happen one more time, and then Jojo won't be able to stop him from what ever he wants to do that time. I understand it now, I have to go back home, with or without parents.

-Justin, is this just for this problem?

Justin kept silence for a moment and finally said: -No, it's for the future problems that my existence in this house can make.

Then he turned and left to his room.

* * *

**Hello again guys! This is my new story, rated T for some reasons, but you will find out later. Any way, how is this, huh? Mana jealous? That's completely strange! Will they find a solution? As always, read and review please, comment how was this chappie and let me know your opinions, ok? This is especially for Vampire 1031 and Light Faith, my two writting siblings, never change! ;) And as well for my friend Flying Werecats, I hope you like this story as well as the rest. Enjoy! Love ya guys! **


	2. Chapter 2: One moretime

**Chapter 2: One more…time**

Some minutes before…

They were at the kitchen; Justin had just gone up to look after Jojo. The pack talked among each other and ate unknowing what would happen in the rest of the night.

But there were two ones who weren't enjoying that much the dinner…

Aaron was holding once more Pam's hand under the table. That never was something good. Some other wives would find this contact sweet or delightful, but for Pam was a clear sign that something wasn't going on very well to Aaron.

At his side, Shamus tried to eat a boiled sausage, softer than a fried one, and the little fur ball was eager to show off about his two white teeth.

Aaron looked at him and couldn't help but smile at the picture of his baby trying his best to give a new bite to the sausage.

-He's lovely, isn't he? - said Pam suddenly.

-Yes- answered Aaron still looking at Shamus.

-Do you want to talk about anything? –pushed Pam. Even though she was asking, she could guess what he was going to say.

-No, it's ok- said Aaron as always.

Pam tightened the grip and looked at him.

Aaron sighed and asked: -What gave me away this time?

-That look you sent me before. It was so deep! You know perfectly that when you look at me that way I will get blushed, and if that happens, then I'll know that you have something important to say- smiled Pam at her explanation.

-Ok, I will try not to look at you that way the next time- he said, and smirked. Then Pam kissed his cheek and continued:

-So tell me, what is it this time?

-You know it already, don't say it isn't true.

-Is it because of Shamus calling "daddy" to Jojo?

-I guess sometimes why you ask me obvious things…Yes; it's because of that- said Aaron looking down at his plate.

He looked just like Shamus when he did that…

Pam smiled at this sight and then put her head on Aaron's shoulder.

-It's because his real daddy is not so much time at home. Shamus spends most of the afternoon playing with Jojo and Cyrus, as well some of his older brothers, but the most with him. Let's say Shamus enjoys his music.

And it was true, Aaron used to be almost the whole day busy at his work, so the time he was at home wasn't often as much as he wanted to have to be with Shamus, Pam and the pack.

Pam didn't blame him, she was really proud of him, but sometimes she wished they could spend more time together, the two alone, the three and the eight they were now, and also spent some time with the rest of the pack instead only in the dinner. And there was also something more…

-I'm sorry- said suddenly Aaron

-Don't worry dear, it's ok. I know it isn't also easy for you

They continued eating and before they could continue their conversation, Justin appeared in the kitchen with a red cheek and teary eyes.

-Mana needs some help- said Justin and Koa, Cyrus, Vienna, Jonah and Marcus followed him upstairs.

The rest kept talking about what could have happened.

-For sure that red cheek is due to Mana- said Mike.

-Who else if not? - asked Cody.

-We are lucky he teaches us how to hit to the bullies and not being in their shoes- commented Travis.

-Yes, I wouldn't like to fight against him- said Sam.

A moment after, the rest got down and sat down again. Koa had a strange look in his face.

-Why isn't Justin here? – asked Vienna noticing about the look. Her question was followed by several "yeah" and "tell us".

-The case is that…Justin is leaving- everyone gasped and started chatting again.

-Why? - Asked Vienna once more; -Is it because of the problem he had just had?

-I'm afraid that yes, he doesn't want to make trouble

The rest of the dinner they talked about it, and when they were done with it, (almost all the Mosleys finished sooner to say good bye to Justin) some of the pack helped in the kitchen and followed the younger ones.

Pam was taking Shamus to his room (which was besides theirs). Just then Aaron, Vienna and Jonah were going upstairs too. The elder who walked up thoughtful, and then something occurred to him.

-Vienna, would you make me a favor?

-Sure, what is it? - smiled Vienna.

Aaron then took the sleeping Shamus from Pam and gave him to her.

-What happen? - asked Pam.

-Don't worry. Could you take him to his room tonight? I need to attend some other things.

-I can do it- said Pam still confused.

-Just make me that favor, ok?

Vienna nodded and Aaron pulled Pam to their room.

-Oh, so that is the other thing- said Jonah more for him.

-Come on, let's take your little brother to bed- said Vienna and chuckled after kissing Jonah's cheek.

-What's the matter? –asked Pam once they were in.

-I've been thinking about that matter of the little time I spend here and the few moments I can spend with Shamus- said Aaron still pulling her to sit on the bed.

-It's ok dear, you are just doing what is the best for us- she said, and put a hand on his shoulder.

-I know that you agree with it. But there's also something I wanted to ask you…

-There's also something I wanted to tell you- interrupted Pam playing with her hair.

-Let me first. I know that you would like to have a large family and me too…

-That's what…

-Please, let me finish. But I think it's not the right moment.

Pam opened her mouth to say something. She seemed to change her mind and finally asked: -What does that mean?

-I don't have time enough for Shamus or any of the boys, how am I supposed to spent time with anybody else if I don't have that time?

-Oh well…

-That's why I wanted to spent some time with you tonight- said Aaron by the time he kissed her and leaned over her.

He untied her hair and her arms attached him close. Then he started biting her neck softly.

-Aaron, I really need to tell you this- she said and moaned at the first contact. They contnued for some time until he decided to let her talk.

-Is that so important to you? - He asked as she hugged him tight.

-Yes, it is- she could say before their lips met again for some time.

The kiss ended and they turned; now Pam was over him.

-So, what is it? - He asked once she sat on him and kissed his neck as well. She was looking at him; then she breathed slowly and said:

-I'm pregnant.

He went wide eyed not really knowing how to react.

-Maybe… I had to let you talk first, isn't it?

Pam simply nodded. –I realized yesterday morning; I wasn't so sure so I tried today again and… well, you know the rest- she said with a soft smile.

They kept in silence for some time. Pam got off from him and laid next to Aaron, passing an arm over his chest as she always did and holding him close.

-Well…what do you think? - She said after a while.

-Whoa! – He exclaimed.

-Oh don't worry, you'll still being his father, and he or she will love you even if you are not at home all the time, just as I do- reassured Pam, and snuggled against him.

Aaron smiled, turned to the side and hugged her. Then he kissed her forehead and Pam looked up at him.

-I love when you do this, you make me feel so secure…

-And you make me feel so warm- answered Aaron.

She kissed him one more time and put the covers over them, by the same time the sky outside was covered by million stars.

* * *

**Yes, this was the reason why I rated it T, but there will be also some more on the way (even if it was just a little) . Ok, still I hope you appreciate the writting style and read this with enough common sense. I trust you guys. :) Well, this was short but don't worry, maybe the rest be the same as this. You know who I dedicate this story so, bro, sis, oddball, I love you all. Read and review please! **


	3. Chapter 3:Chances

**Chapter 3: Chances  
**

Once in the room, Jojo couldn't stand for more the pain in his whole torso and came down on his knees. Mana saw him and took the little who in his arms and gently put him on the bed.

"That hit wasn't for you Jojo, it wasn't for you" repeated Mana once and twice in his head, incapable to think anything more. He had hit Jojo with one of his master punches, the one he used to use against bigger guys, and for Jojo it simply was too much.

But what about talking?

Mana didn't answer Jojo's question, he hadn't the answer, or maybe his own pride didn't let him say the truth.

In the other hand, Jojo was quiet, as quiet as he has been before Mana appeared in his life, but his hazel eyes talked as well each trace of his face, and you could tell the feeling wasn't just pain.

Finally, the spiked who got tired about the running phrase in his head and spoke:

-I can't sorry my self for what I did to you tonight, and neither to Justin. I was so upset…I acted like a complete idiot- Mana whispered the last sentence, making it more a scolding for him self.

The silence continued, Jojo looking down to his tummy, Mana looking at the floor.

-I…I understand you- said Jojo in a weak tone.

Mana looked up to his boyfriend feeling somehow relief and shame, and sat next to him.

-But still… How in the earth could you think that? Didn't I give you enough proves of love? Did I do something wrong? Did I …

-It isn't you! - Interrupted suddenly Mana, kind of violently because of the huge emotion in his insides; -It's just… I was madly jealousy- recognized at last the who, and closed his eyes as if he had ended a hard trip.

-But why? - asked Jojo eager.

-Since he arrived it seemed that everybody…

-Go on! - pressed.

-That everybody loved him. It, it simply was too fast to me that… Sorry Jojo, I never meant to hurt you. Now I'll leave you alone so you can…

Mana was getting up from the bed when suddenly; Jojo's hand was gripped gently but tightly around Mana's wrist.

-I don't need to be alone to know what I already know- said Jojo looking at him deeply.

-What is it? - asked Mana sitting down again, nearer.

-That you may have acted as a complete fool, but you love me as much as I do- said Jojo; and once more, not caring about the pain, he kissed Mana's lips sweetly.

At first the spiked who didn't move a muscle; this wasn't what he expected to happen, but surely it was better than sleeping on the roof in winter. Just then he let his lips to follow Jojo's, it was his way to say "I'm sorry" once and twice, as well it was Jojo's way to say "It's ok".

After the kiss ended, they smiled at each other; then Jojo tapped the place next to him on the bed, asking Mana to get there, as he got into the covers.

-Ugh! - winced Jojo.

-Are you ok? Maybe you should put some ice there or any cream- suggested Mana getting in.

-Don't worry; I'll be alright in…three, five days? - smiled the small who.

-Yeah, more or less…

They kept silence for a while, one very different from the one that filled the room minutes before. Then Mana turned off the light, letting this way the moon shine through their window.

-Mana, I'd like you to talk to Justin- said suddenly Jojo.

-I knew you would say that- answered Mana looking down in the dark.

-I'm sure he will understand; he was just trying to help, and he stills being one of the youngest in the pack.

-Yes, I treated him hard, but I will compensate him. I promise.

But at the same time, while the two couples solved their matters, the young pups were in Justin's bedroom.

Cyrus was the first to step in. He looked the most shocked by the idea.

-Are you really leaving? – asked Cyrus as soon as he get to a down Justin.

-Oh, so Koa told you- he simply said.

-Are you leaving? - asked Travis.

-Because of Mana? –continued Sam.

-I don't want to make more problems

-Give him another chance! He's a nice guy! –pressed Hawk.

-He's who got to give me the chance, but it seems that it will never happen- said Justin taking out his clothes from the closet and putting them on the bed.

-He was just upset; just give him some time to calm down- tried Cyrus.

-Hey guys, you don't even know what happened- said the singer with what seemed to be annoyance, but what he really felt was pain.

-We actually know it- said Cyrus while the rest of his brothers nodded.

Justin simply sighed and sat down on his bed.

-Look, I really want to stay, and it's not easy for me to leave, but let's be serious: Mana simply doesn't like me; he's the leader of this pack. If the leader says no, the rest must obey him.

-It doesn't work that way here- said Hawk

-Yes, Mana thinks what the best for ALL the pack is and we agree in those general decisions. But this is a personal matter, he didn't tell you to go, you chose this!

-Well you're saying it, it's a personal matter, and I've decided to leave! Why can't you understand that? Now, I'll be glad if you just stopped making it more difficult.

They all kept silence, not really know it what to feel.

Then Cyrus spoke:

-You know? I guess you're right. Go, and take the easy way: surrender, stop trying. This pack always keeps the faith, no matter what. Your attitude doesn't fit here.

Then Cyrus went out from the room and he was followed by Travis and Sam, who sent sad looks to Justin. Just Hawk stayed for some more and told him before he left:

-You blame Mana for not giving you a chance, but you are losing the chance of having someone.

Justin then closed the door and sat putting his back on it, just like Jojo was sitting some time before. Then he started to cry, he only felt as if the world he thought was better, came down over him and his hopes to have a family once more. He also felt alone, and he hadn't left yet! And the worse was the guilt: that feeling had haunted him since the day he arrived at the pack's house and now it was growing in his chest with each heartbeat.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

Justin sniffed and said with his best voice: -Who is it?

-Justin, it's me, Koa; I just wanted to know how you feel?

Well, he wasn't completely alone yet. Justin opened he door and closed it after Koa entered.

-Oh, so you're really leaving- pointed Koa looking at the clothes.

-Yes, it's the best I can do- said the young who between sobs.

-Well, it shouldn't be such a grate idea for you because you are crying. But if you're decided, then just go. When are you leaving?

Justin didn't wait that reaction, he thought Koa would ask him to stay as the rest, at least a sign to know he wanted him too in the pack, but that was all.

-Mmm, well I guess I'll leave tomorrow when I finish packing my things.

-So now rest; tomorrow will be a large day for you. Just in case that you need anything you know where to find us- said Koa standing up and leaving the young who tears streaming down without a sound.

* * *

**Ok, another short chappie. This was Justin's view, poor boy :( This also was Jojo's and Mana's talk, those two shouldn't ever be apart. What do you think about it? Will Justin leave or not? What will he choose? Will Cyrus get angry at Mana? Will Mana be able to talk to Justin? Are this a lot of questions? :p Ok, so READ AND REVEW PLEASE! Especial thanks in this chapter to Animation Universe 2005, thak you for letting my brother and I using your characters, you're awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4: Blaming you

**Chapter 4: Blaming you**

Early in the morning Vienna went downstairs trying not to make any sound, even if that wasn't going to be necessary because, in less than two minutes, the pack started their day.

Fifteen minutes were enough to prove this:

She has already laid the table and put the coffeepot when Pam went down with Shamus and entered in the kitchen; the rest of the pack was preparing them selves to go to their work, and the Mosleys as well Jojo were still sleeping (they had school later).

-Good morning Vienna! - Said Pam happily as always; - Thank you for sleeping Shamus last night-

-Don't worry, he's so sweet that I would do it every night- answered Vienna with a smile.

-Oh so I guess you'll be happy to know that I will need some more of your help in some time- continued Pam, sitting Shamus in his high chair.

-What do you mean?

-Let's say that Shamus will have… another mate to play

Vienna's expression was doubtful at first, but some seconds after she understood it: -Is that what I'm thinking it is?

Pam nodded and then Vienna exploded.

-Oh that's awesome! Congratulations! - exclaimed the young who hugging Pam.

Some more latter, the older ones got down.

-Ok Vienna, go and prepare your self to school- Pam told her

-Thanks. Morning guys! –

Just then five "Good morning Vienna" came all in unison as she got out from the kitchen.

-Good morning everyone! - smiled Pam

-Morning hun – said Aaron kissing her cheek. This made her blush, just a common thing –Hey! Look who's here so early- continued the green who taking Shamus out from his chair and kissing him.

-Does somebody want fresh baked cookies? Vienna made them this morning-

-Really? Let me try one- said Mike taking one cookie with chocolate drops.

-I'll bet Mana would like to eat them all- said Marcus taking one as well Mike.

-By the way, where's Mana? - asked Cody biting his cookie and drinking some coffee.

-I think he's going to solve his problems- answered Koa stirring his coffee.

And he was right. Just in that same moment Mana was in front of Justin's room, a hand in a fist, prepared to know the door and face his own mistake. It wasn't easy for him even if he really felt sorry; hurting somebody for stupid reasons is never something easy to repair.

Finally, he got together all his courage and knocked the door three times and closed his eyes, waiting for Justin's reaction, but nothing happened.

He tried once more and this time he dared to call his name, but he got the same silence from before.

Then Mana decided to open the door and finish with it.

-Justin; are you…there?

On his bed there were his covers well folded, his closet was totally empty and his desk was cleared from his songs. The only thing in the room was a letter written in a stave sheet resting on the bedside table.

Mana looked at it concerned and run into the room. He took the letter, which had "For anyone who cares" written on one side, and Mana unfolded the sheet and started reading:

"_It won't be a new to you know that I left, and I'm sorry if I did it this way, guess it could have been better, but now that doesn't matter. I want to thank you for giving me your protection and provide me the family I would never have and that I won't have anymore, you were during all this time all that I needed and more than what I could ever ask for._

_So as a payment and to stop causing you problems I left so you can take back your peace. Don't worry for me, I still having my parent's house and my profession, though is not as much as what I got from you. I'll always be thanked for all you did and gave to me, and well, guess that's all I wanted to say. I'll never forget you. Justin"_

By the end of the letter Mana's eyes were teary and wide opened. How did he left? And when? He raised his look and saw the window: it was opened. "The pipes" though Mana knowing how he got down.

He was still astounded and motionless with the letter in his hand when he suddenly heard a sniff from the entrance. Mana turned and saw Cyrus there.

-He's gone- said the young who, accusing.

-Cyrus. I… I had no idea of what he was planning- started Mana trying to reassure them both.

-He's gone! – repeated Cyrus increasing the intensity of his voice and rushing to Mana.

-HE'S GONE- shouted this time and collided onto the spiked who. Mana tried to step back, but there was no more space. Then Cyrus grunted and started attacking Mana with his small fists.

-Why did you have to him so much? Why? – asked Cyrus, crying now; Mana stopped each one of his punches.

-He was one of my best friends… and you… you had to be rough and proud with him…to get what, huh? TELL ME!

Cyrus punched Mana once more, giving his best in it, but Mana stopped it as the rest, not feeling anything more than guilt, shame and tender for Cyrus reaction.

-Cyrus, calm down pup- tried Mana.

-Don't call me pup now! – By then the rest of the Mosleys were there watching the scene.

-Listen to me, I'm sorry…

-Saying sorry it's not enough now!

-Cyrus, bro, calm down- tried Jonah too, taking him from his shoulders.

-No, I want you…I demand you to tell me what did you want?

- Cyrus, I never thought this could happen, I didn't even knew he was going to leave, and not even that he was going to do it so soon.

-Well, congratulations, he's gone now!

-This is not what I wanted! I just wanted…

-You just care for what matters to you, and that makes you forget the other's feelings. You're so selfish!

-Cyrus, relax now! - demanded Jonah, pulling him from one arm by the time that Sam pulled Cyrus from his torso.

-No! Leave me alone!

-You can't be serious- said Mana.

-Oh yes I am. Quit pulling me Jonah!

-He's overexciting! - prevented Travis.

-I recognize I was stupidly angry with him, and that I d him once, but I never wanted this!

-That's just a lie! You always wished him to leave! And why not? You finally had your perfect life, how could another one come and spoil it all? No, you had to make him feel a menace to your happiness. Well, let me tell you something, and the truth is that…that…he admired you, just as much as I did. Oh, I'm…

Just then Cyrus fainted and his brothers as well Mana gasped.

-Hawk, call mom and tell her to come fast- said Jonah. Hawk ran downstairs and Mana took Cyrus and laid him on Justin's bed.

-I'm sorry Jonah, I have to go. Also sorry for what happened, I…

-It's ok Mana, I understand.

Mana nodded keeping a concerned look and went out the room taking with him Justin's letter.

Just then Hawk and Pam arrived to the end of the stairs.

-Cyrus! Is he ok? - asked Pam to Mana.

-He may need some rest, he got overexcited.

-And you? Are you ok? - Continued, worried.

-No, but I'll be

Pam hugged Mana and kissed his cheek.

-I'll trust you- she said, and rushed to Cyrus.

Mana looked at them and wiped away the tears from his eyes. It was time to act and leave behind the emotions for a while.

* * *

**Oh poor Mana, all I wanted right then was hug him, I don't know you. Also poor Cyrus, he really apreciated Justin, just as much as one of his brothers. What will Mana do then? Well, if you like drama, for sure you will like it XD For this chappie, I have to thank especially to my big brother Vampire 1031, my big inspiration and support. Thanks for making an exception and being so patience with me, hope you enjoy it. Also, as always, thank you to you readers, I hope I knew how to entertain you well. NOW PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Injures and past

**Chapter 5: Injures and past**

-Do you need anything more sir? –asked Justin's butler behind the door.

-No, everything is ok. Thank you- said the teen.

In his head and heart, he knew that anything was ok, because he was far from whom he learnt to love and appreciate for long time, "The best time of my life after my parent's " he thought, serious.

He arrived unexpectedly at three o'clock in the morning. His butler, Nicholas, opened the door and saw him all heated and with dried tears in his eyes. He asked the boy if he was ok and where has he been all the time, but Justin simply told him that that didn't matter anymore and asked him to take his two bags to his old bedroom and nothing more. After that, Justin went up remembering every corner of the house with each step, and once he got to his room, he didn't come out.

Now it was ten in the morning. He barely could sleep after the events. Suddenly he heard the door bell and after that, Nicholas opening the door.

-Good morning sir. What can I do for you? - said the butler.

-I need to talk to Justin, is he at home? –answered a well known voice.

-Mr. Whober is still resting in his bedroom.

-Let me enter, I'll wake up him. It's just a moment, just that.

-I'm afraid that you will have to come back later Mr.…

-Mana, call me Mana.

-Mr. Whober needs some rest and it's not probable that you can see him now.

-Look, I really need to talk to him. I won't bother anymore.

-I'm sorry, but…

-Let him in Nicholas, it's ok. He won't be here for long- said Justin emotionless; -Leave us alone, please-.

Nicholas nodded and left.

Once they were alone, Cyrus made a gesture and Mana walked in and started:

-Look Justin, I know I've treated you pretty bad yesterday night and I understand if I can't get back your complete friendship and disposition, but…

-What do you want Mana? –interrupted Justin, leaving the spiked who shocked.

-What do you mean?

-Yeah, I mean, now that I'm here you have your perfect life back and the only thing that I could understand yesterday night was the fact that I-simply-don't-fit in that life of yours, so I can't imagine what are you exactly doing here.

Mana looked at him patience starting to end because of Justin's words.

-Justin, whatever I did I'm not proud of it, but if you want to hear that to be happy, I'll tell it to you: yeah, you don't fit in my damn perfect life, but happens that I'm the kind of guy who tries to care for everyone he loves, and this is what I'm doing right now.

-Is that all what you had to say? –said Justin tensing more Mana's limit.

-Shit Justin, I'm here because I want you back!

Just then the young who chuckled sourly and said: -Really Mana, if it weren't you who's talking tome, I would never trust it. Why would you want me back if you've put all your effort to let me know that I bug you pretty bad, huh?

-It's not just for me Justin

-Oh, so I was supposed to go back for you? Come on, that's the worst lie ever…

Then Mana grabbed his shoulders with both hands and told him: -Yes, I _really _want you back, and there are more people waiting for you, I think there's no reason to tell you their names, you know them well.

This reaction shocked Justin but he didn't say anything until Mana relaxed the grab.

-Justin, I'm really sorry for thinking that bad of you and more because of that purple stain in your eye…It's just that I love Jojo so much! Guess I was afraid that somebody could take him away from me after all we've passed through- said Mana in a softer way and looking to the floor.

They kept silence.

Justin's brown eyes stared at the spiked who with mixed feelings. He knew how hard this was for Mana; he wasn't used to show his inner thoughts and expose him self as a deer. He was a wolf, the wolf he admired, and being weak wasn't its nature. Still, hurt made boil his insides, there was a voice pleading him to detest him, to let him know how it felt being rejected from all your attempts to gain somebody's confidence and love, and in this case somebody's forgiveness. No, that wasn't going to happen… "Or maybe…?"

-Mana- started the young who with a soft tone; -I understand what you felt and what you feel right now; but don't pretend this kind of injures go away that easy, especially when you carved them during so long and so slowly.

Mana looked at him again and stepped back.

-So you won't come back? –he asked with a concerned look.

-Not yet

-When?

-Some day

Another silence, but smaller than the one before; and after that:

-I…I hope you think about it. Cyrus would be really pleased if you went back.

Justin nodded and opened Mana the door and saw him got in the car and left without any other word.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Cyrus, sweetie, are you all right? –asked Pam as soon as Cyrus started moving.

The little who could hear her whispering "Thanks God" and feel her arms around him hugging him tight.

-Oh dear, don't do me that again. Even if it was nothing, promise me you will try to control your emotions better.

Cyrus nodded as he could under her embrace.

-Jonah, guys, can you prepare your breakfast by your own today? Also, tell Aaron I wish him a nice day, ok?

-Don't worry; we are old enough to prepare a good bowl of cereals- said Travis with a smile.

-Those are my boys! –said Pam as they went down.

-Now, let's sit down dear!

Cyrus moaned but then he sat down, feeling his cheeks wet and his heart still bumping hardly. Pam sent him a sad look, she detested to see anyone that blue, and more if it was about her sons. She passed a hand through his hair and quit the bangs that covered his eyes; then wiped his eyes and caressed his cheek, making him look at her.

-You may not be Aaron's and mine biologic son, but you look just like him… Is there something you want to talk about?

Cyrus thought for a minute and then answered:

-It's just… that I didn't want Justin to leave and, well Mana… I can't understand him. I thought he was different

Hearing this made Pam smile softly and put a hand on Cyrus hand, trying to comfort him.

-Oh Cyrus, but Mana is a good person, it's probable that he thought he would lose the affection of his family. I'm not saying that what he did was right, but fear makes us do things we never expected possible.

Cyrus sighed heavily as he looked to his mother's touch.

-Are you better now dear? –asked Pam, trying to look his yes, hidden by his bangs again.

-Yes, thank you mom- smiled softly. Pam gave him a last hug and stood up.

-Well, come on my boy, you wouldn't like to lose your day at school, would you?

-Honestly?

-Oh come on, it isn't that bad!

They both went downstairs with a smile on their faces. Just then the telephone rang.

-Yes? Pack's house, this is Jonah

-Jonah?

Silence

-Luna?

-Oh- she chuckled; -Oh it's you! I can't wait for seeing you! Is there Aaron or Pam?

-Yes, she's here, Aaron has just left, but how is that your calling?

-Oh it's a grate new Jonah!

-Really? What is it?

-I'm going back for Christmas!

-Who's it Jonah? - asked Vienna

The phone fell from Jonah's hand.

* * *

**Well, new chappie! Yeah, this time I was faster, but I just couldn't resist to write this! X3 I really hope you like it guys, thanks to my dear bro, to my little sis, to my loyal oddball, and the grate author A.U. 05, all of you are always important here! Thanks! Read and review readers! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friends

**Chapter 6: Old friends **

-Hello! It's been so long! - exclaimed Pam at the same time she hugged Luna. The day of the call Jonah told all the pack the new and everyone cheered at it, and even if he shared the same feeling, he also had his own emotions regarding to it.

Also, it has been almost three weeks since Justin left, and though Cyrus kept angry at Mana for the first days, Jonah and Hawk made him understand that Mana had done what he could and that it was not his fault if Justin wanted to be alone.

-But why wouldn't he want to come back? – had asked Cyrus that day to his brothers.

-He just needs to clear his mind for a while- had answered Jonah.

-Yeah, you'll see Cyrus; he will come back- Hawk told him.

In the other hand, Aaron and Pam told the pack the new and all of them howled in approval, making him smile and making her blush, just as they always did. Mana and Koa gave his cousin soft punches and Marcus, Mike and Cody lifted him for a while until he couldn't stand so much attention. The younger ones started making Pam questions about how many siblings they will have and started saying names.

-You could name one of them "Rose" if it's a - suggested Vienna.

-And why not "Shamus, the second"? – asked Mike.

-You're not very creative, right? –asked Cody looking at him.

Also, something was going on with Koa: he had been acting a little bit odd for the last few weeks and none knew exactly why. He used to make some calls in his room and he was absent-minded at times and also kind of merry.

But now, all the pack was gathered in the hall, so one by one could say "hello" to Luna, Summer, Autumn, April and Christie.

-How are you little woman? –asked Koa hugging tight to the younger one.

-You're going to make my bones shattered! –said Christie laughing.

-Oh you've grow since I last saw you, it must be I'm shrinking because of the age- said Mike to Summer who chuckled and gave him a soft punch in his shoulder.

-Come on! You're just two or three years older than me!

-Hey, you're new at the pack, right? Hi, my name is Luna- she told to Vienna and stretched her hand. Vienna smiled and shook hands with her and told her with thrill in her voice:

-I've been waiting to see you these whole weeks! Pam has talked a lot of you! I can't believe you're finally here!

-I guess we will be great friends- said Luna with a grin on her face.

-I really hope so- said Vienna.

Just then it was Jonahs turn, he was besides Vienna.

-Jonah! – exclaimed Luna and hugged who she remembered to be her best guy friend in the pack.

-Luna! –exclaimed Jonah as he returned the hug.

Vienna looked at them with a smile and a tender look.

-Did you know her? –she asked.

-Know me? We were best friends until me and my siblings left- explained Luna.

-Oh Shamus, you've grown a lot! –exclaimed April lifting him.

-Does he still remember us? – asked Autumn.

- Of course he does, none of the pack could ever forget you- answered Mana, smiling.

-Hey, isn't someone missing? –asked Summer.

-Yeah, where's Justin? –asked Christie.

Everyone of the pack stayed in silence waiting for someone to answer.

-What? He hasn't died, right? – pressed Luna.

-Don't say that! –said Cyrus suddenly.

Then Mana said: -No it's not that. It's just that I had some problems with him and he left the house for a time.

-Oh what a pity! We really wanted to see him again –answered Autumn.

-Well, let's go and show you your room and the house- said Marcus, and they stated to go upstairs and show the place.

Vienna, Pam and Shamus went into the kitchen.

-They seem to be nice people- commented Vienna putting some plates and cutlery on the table.

-They are, I'm sure you will make friends with them easily – answered Pam sitting the little fur ball in his high chair and kissing him.

-One of them said she was Jonah's best friend, it was Luna, I think-, continued the teen in a hesitating tone.

-Mmm, what is going on in your head?

-Oh nothing really… Really! Don't stare at me!

Pam laughed and gave Vienna a hug that she received well, and told her: -Jonah loves you, don't worry about it; the less you give it importance, the less you will be worried

-Thank you Pam

-No problem, now: who's hungry here?

-Me! –said Shamus lifting his two little arms.

-So let's go! - said Vienna taking a plate full of an orange colored cream.

The pack came down and suddenly all the kitchen was full or people, some sat in their chairs, some others helping here or there, all of them talking…

Vienna was going to sit down in her usual seat: next to Jonah; but suddenly Luna appeared.

-Hey, can I sit next to you? –asked Luna to Vienna.

-Yeah, why not? – she answered with a smile.

So there was Vienna, sitting next to Luna, and next to Luna, Jonah.

And she saw the two old friends chatting as if it was yesterday when they saw for last time, enjoying their conversation. "They are just friends, I should trust Jonah", she said to herself, but she simply couldn't ignore the fact that Luna was trying to keep Jonah's attention just for her. "Nah, it's just my imagination" thought Vienna, and started eating.

During all the meal, the five s talked to the pack about their lives at their auntie's house, about how nice they were doing at school, how they were members from some groups at school and of course, the music classes.

-So you haven't even had time to miss us, right? –asked Koa smiling.

-Oh guys, we really miss you every day of the week- answered Autumn.

-Yeah, our aunt is always asking us "Why don't you go and visit them?" – continued April.

-So we talked among each other and decided to come by now –finished Luna, who sent a smile to Jonah.

Jonah smiled back slightly blushed.

They all finished their food.

Seeing that the pack was getting bigger and bigger, Aaron and Mana had bought a dishwasher to give Vienna and Pam a help in the kitchen. That day they used it for the first time and it got full.

-I love this machine! –exclaimed Vienna once they put all the dirty dishes in it.

-So you should thank Mana and Aaron for it- said Jojo, who had helped too.

-Thank you! – said Vienna in an exaggerated way, hugging the red spiked who.

-There's no hug for me? – asked Aaron to Pam.

-Oh, don't be silly! –She answered and hugged and kissed him at the same time; -Thank you tiger-, Pam tempted.

Aaron smiled and went where Shamus was and lifted him; -Let's play a bit with Cyrus and Travis, ok?

-Daddy plays! – exclaimed the little baby as the rest smiled.

-So let's go guys! – said the green who and they went out from the kitchen.

-Oh, how lovely they look! You should be happy with him- was saying Summer while they went to the living room. The rest of the guys went to the backyard and some others to their rooms.

-I am. Indeed, it can't be better- smiled Pam proud of it.

-Hey guys, have you seen Jonah? –asked Luna who had just came from upstairs.

-Hum, I think he's outside, in the front door- answered Cody.

-Thanks- she said, and went out.

Then the telephone rang.

-Pack's house, this is Jojo.

-Hi old friend

…

-Justin?

And yes, there was Jonah, he supported his weight on the white fence and looked at the sky thinking about the recent event, a question running in his mind: did he loved her? Did he love Luna yet? It was true that it had happened long ago and he never had enough courage to tell her what he really felt, "That just means that my love wasn't strong enough" he thought.

Yet, he couldn't deny that he still felt something about her, but it definitely was weaker then before. He loved Vienna now, she was his only reason to stand up whenever bullies get to hit him until his t-shirt got wet of his inner red liquid; because he knew that it was going to be her who would cure his injures and who would kiss each one of them; and sometimes he even wished bullies to hit him just to feel her warm and soft touch on his flesh.

Vienna was more an angel for him than a simple schoolgirl, she had that _something _that made his world be better, she showed him that new life, that new emotion, and that made her his only one.

So when Luna came up to him and covered his eyes from the back, he was just thinking about _his Vienna_ and none more.

And as if his thoughts were a magnet for her, Vienna walked to the door and when she saw them she waited inside, still looking at them.

-If you want me to guess who it is, I have to say that it's a good attempt to make me smile- said Jonah.

He turned back and saw Luna in front of him.

-Oh, it's you- he said.

-Yeah, I thought you would find out it was me- said Luna.

-Why would I know it? –asked Jonah.

Luna got blushed.

-I…I think because of this- she said.

And as soon as the phrase ended she pressed her red lips on his, making Vienna's heart run and finally broke in hundred pieces.

She couldn't stand it more than that second, it was a destroying picture, as cold as the cutting edge of a knife, as hurting as a lightning breaking a tree in two. She covered her mouth by the time her eyes got filled with sparkly tears… and ran to her room, making a decision that surely would kill her, but that's what you get when you learn to love deeply.

* * *

**Well guys, I'm gonna make you miss me fro a while: I'm starting having lots of work, books to read and my first exams are coming soon, so I won't be able to satisfy you as often as before, so I want to thank you for your understanding and patience, my dear readers. Really, thank you ^-^ Now, this chappie is dedicated to my little sis LigthFaith: sis, hope it was as you expected ;) This also goes to my bro Vampire 1031: thanks dear, hope it makes you squeel :p And lots of claps to my now called "sister" FlyingWerecats! Thanks for making friends and family bonds with me, little oddball! Please everyone, read, anjoy and review! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7:Bullet

**Chapter 7: Bullet **

Those stranger lips weren't the ones. He waited. How long had he been waiting for them, long ago! And now he didn't appreciate their taste. Jonah pushed Luna tenderly, leaving her with both eyes closed and cutting her desire.

The kiss didn't last more that five seconds. It has been fast, but hurting as a shot and none of them both knew.

Luna opened her ayes and looked at him, at first confused. But suddenly the shame came over her.

She gasped and stepped back, covering her eyes and blushing extremely.

-I'm… I'm sorry Jonah. I'm not sure why I did that

Jonah didn't answer. What could he say? After all, she was his best female friend. Luna interpreted the silence in a different way.

-Oh great, now you must detest me. I'm sorry- said Luna as she started to walk in the house again.

-Wait Luna- said Jonah. She stopped and turned, but didn't go nearer, -I don't detest you. In fact, I need to tell you something, guess it's too late to say it but you will laugh at me- continued Jonah, trying to ease the situation.

-What is it? - asked Luna a little bit sly

-You see, I was… in love with you before and I've always thought that you were perfect, but then I met Vienna and I'm sure that she's the one who I desire to be with; come on don't laugh!

-It's funnier than it seems Jonah! –said Luna this time getting nearer.

-What is that funny?

-That I've also met some one- smiled Luna

-Then why you kissed me?

-I suppose that because of the same reason that you- this left Jonah astounded, not really knowing what she was talking about. Luna saw his confused look and asked him:

-Tell me, how did you felt? Did you like it? Or did you just feel indifference?

Jonah thought for a minute and told her: -I didn't feel anything than two lips that were not Vienna's

-That's the point, neither I. I just wanted to prove to my self that I didn't love you… I also was in love with you Jonah, but when I left, I realized that the feeling had changed, or maybe it was the much contact we used to have and the confidence on each other… The case is that when I started dating this guy, I still felt that I was being like, let's say "disloyal" to you and…

-Yeah, don't say anything more. I guess I also needed to clear my feelings. When I heard you at the phone I thought "Oh my God, my first love is coming back"- laughed Jonah. Luna accompanied his laugh.

-Oh, so that was why you sounded that silly

The two friend shared laughs again, without uneasy silences or blushes, just as the brother and sister they have always been.

Meanwhile at the living room everyone kept their breaths, looking at Jojo, waiting…

-Justin?

-I see you still remember me, huh guys?

-Justin! How you been doing? We miss you a lot

-I've also missed you a lot guys, it feel like I've been gone for ages… Jojo, I wanted to ask you something- said Justin with a serious tone.

-What is it?

Justin waited, choosing mentally the right words and finally said:

-Do you think…that the pack be able, to get me in again?

-What are you talking about? Of course Justin, your can never be replaced, you've won a special place here among us, man.

- Oh really guys, you totally rock!

-But how did you…?

-I've been thinking about what Mana said to me the last time I saw him, and you know? I was as proud as he is sometimes: who I wanted fool to? I am completely happy with you guys; you're really the only family I have right now…

Both whos kept silence for a while. Justin was trying to keep his feelings well trapped in his heart, it was being pretty difficult to stay cool, more after all those days when he had been praying for his phone to ring and have news of them, but that never happened. That just could mean something, and it was that he had that responsibility: he had to call and mend the rip, because he had refused Mana's sewing.

Finally Jojo broke the silence.

-When are you coming back?

Justin smiled slyly

-Is today too soon?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Some minutes before a heart broken Vienna had rushed to the stairs and passed through the living room.

-What's wrong with her? –asked Cody

- It's better I go to see her- said Pam and she carried Shamus and followed her.

Once she got there, Pam found Vienna's door locked. Her crying could be heard perfectly from outside.

-Vienna, dear, open the door- called Pam

-I'm ok, thank you- answered Vienna.

-Mommy, is Wenna cwying? –asked little Shamus pulling a pink strand of his mother's hair.

Pam sighed. Why did everyone have to hide their feelings? Well, Vienna wasn't really hiding it, but pretending.

-Don't you want to talk about it? –tried again.

-No, I'm ok, really-

-You can't keep everything to your self

-And how is talking supposed to help me? –said Vienna between sobs from behind the door.

-What? Well, at least it would help to ease you Vienna- said Pam starting to feel annoyed for Vienna's negativism.

- Well, it won't be necessary because I've taken a decision- said Vienna fierce before her crying remained stronger than before.

-But Vienna, can you tell me what happened, in fist place?

Every time that Pam made a question the picture of his beloved came to her head and broke her heart one more time. How was Pam going to help her? Didn't she see that she wanted to be alone? Then, all hurt as she was, she said in a loud tone:

-You cannot help everyone Pam! Not everything can be cured with your mild words and sweet dreams!

Pam simply didn't expect to hear that, far from Vienna! She, astounded as she was, took a deep breath and calmed her recent bruise; she knew that Vienna really didn't mean to say that; after all she was very upset. Still, she couldn't avoid that those words nested into her heart.

- Vienna, I'm just trying to be a good friend

- Why is Wenna sad? –asked Shamus again.

-I don't know sweetie… I don't know- said Pam giving her son a sad smile and hugging him.

Shamus seemed to understand that something was making her mommy sad too and that this thing was also Vienna's matter. He stirred into Pam's arms asking her to let him down. He waddled to Vienna's door and then stared knocking as he could with his two little fists.

-Wenna opens! Wenna don't cwy! - shouted Shamus in a high-pitched voice.

Vienna heard him. Her heart got tenderer at the baby's voice and knocks. She finally stood up and opened the door.

-Mommy, Wenna opened! – said Shamus joyfully and eager to see them happy again, but maybe he had to wait some more.

Pam looked at the young who and before she could say nothing, Vienna hugged her and continued her crying.

-I'm sorry; it's just that I can't handle this. I know it's ridiculous, and that maybe it's nothing, but it's really clear!

Pam hesitated at first; then she hugged Vienna back and hushed her.

-Don't worry, it's ok. Tell me what happened dear

They entered in the room and sat on the bed, Shamus crawled to the cushions.

-Jonah…- she couldn't continue.

-What's wrong with him?

-Luna kissed him… and he didn't refuse her! He loves her Pam! He loves Luna, and he has always done!

-Oh dear, that's hard to see. But that can't be true; you know how much Jonah loves you an all he had done for you.

-But what if he has just been using me as a patch until his real love came back?

Pam thought for a moment and then answered.

-I think that you should let him give you an explanation; he can't leave you that way

-But she is his best friend!

-Yeah Vienna, but you are his friend

At last, Vienna's sobs stopped and she stayed in silence, thinking about it. She had to fix this as soon as possible, and if the only solution was leaving Jonah, so that he would be happy, then she would risk her heart.

-I'm going to leave Jonah- said suddenly Vienna.

-What? Why?

-I have been kind of selfish… He deserves to be happy

-What do you mean?

-I'm going to give Jonah the opportunity that I took him off, he will be able to be with his first and true love…

-Vienna, that's totally dramatic! You can't give up without trying! Promise me that you will talk to Jonah. He's also my son now; I don't want him to be hurt, just as much as I don't want to see you suffering. Talk to him, please

They looked at each other for a moment. Pam was trying to find Vienna's assent as well Vienna tried to find some hope; but this was interrupted by Jojo's voice, running through the hall way:

-JUSTIN IS COMING BACK TODAY!

The pups came out from their rooms and soon Jojo was among them trying to answer to their questions.

-Come on Vienna; let's see what happens- said Pam giving Vienna the first smile of the conversation.

She had looked for hope into Pam's eyes, but she had found it in her smile.

Outside, the voices created a total confusion, but it was clear their happiness and excitement.

-Hey guys, how is Jojo supposed to get out of there? –asked Pam

-Mom, Justin is coming back! –said Travis with shiny eyes.

-I've just heard that- said Pam increasing her smile seeing his joy.

-Someone has to tell Mana- said suddenly Cyrus, who had just got out from his room, but he wasn't excited as the rest of the pups.

-Why don't you do it? –asked Hawk tenderly.

His question was followed by many "yeahs".

Jojo knew exactly that it had been difficult to him forgive Mana, and also to forgive Justin: in addition to his rancor for Mana's behavior, he had felt also disappointed about Justin, he thought that he was going to be strong and stay, but he left, and without a good bye.

Now the young who had forgiven them, still, remembering it wasn't one of his favorite hobbies. Anyways, Jojo also thought it wound be an opportunity to fix it completely, that was his Mana wouldn't feel so guilty when he looked at Cyrus.

Cyrus nodded and went downstairs and outside, looking for Mana.

-Guys, there's a new I got to tell you- said Cyrus

-What is it? - asked Koa. Mana, as always he did since the day that Cyrus fainted, looked down and heard.

-I presume that this is worthy for you Mana- said Cyrus as demanding his look.

-Tell us- said Mana.

-Justin is coming back today

Just then Mana raised his look to Cyrus since some time ago.

* * *

**Ahhh, scholl has been a complete stress lately, thak you readers for waiting me so much and staying tuned! Brother, I hope you like it and ejoy it, Mari, was this what you expected? Si-oddball, thanks for being there ;) and Animation, your characters are so useful! A twist comming up! Read, anjoy and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Joined

**Chapter 8: Joined **

Vienna left the joyful group of boys and went downstairs thinking about Pam's request. She stopped in the last step of the stairs and thought for a while what would be better to do. Talk to him, talk to her, avoid them or go on as if nothing happened. "The faster, the better" suggested the voice in her mind, and she listened it.

She walked whipping her remaining tears and when she walked through the threshold, she drew a smile in her face, a sad one, but a smile at least.

-Hi Vienna! –greeted Luna.

What was she playing at? Why did she greet her like that, as if nothing happened? Vienna erased her smile at this.

Luna looked a t her and her smile also disappeared. Suddenly the shame and guilt that she felt before came back to Luna and she stood back looking down.

-Is everything ok? –asked Jonah seeing her puffy eyes and her serious expression.

-I…I would like to talk to you Jonah- said Vienna praying for her voice not to break.

-Yeah, of course- he said in a careful manner. He tried to interlock fingers with hers, but the hand of his beloved rejected the joint. He sent her a questioning look, but her eyes wouldn't give him a positive sign.

-Eh, we are coming back later Luna- excused Jonah.

-No, no, don't worry I'll… I'll better go eh… there- said Luna and rushed past Vienna and Jonah.

-It's better we talk inside- said Vienna.

-Let's go to your room, my brothers may be at ours playing

Vienna nodded and both went up.

-Ok, tell me- demanded Jonah sitting in Vienna's chair. She was sitting at her bed.

-Jonah, are, are you happy with me? – asked Vienna.

-What are you talking about? Of course I am! –answered Jonah getting worried.

Why did he answer that? That just made the pain increase, his words didn't reassure her. In fact that just remembered her how much she was going to loose.

-Well, happens that…- "No, stupid feelings!" she thought; -that I think… that we shouldn't be together- said finally.

-What? - Said Jonah feeling his throat drying; -Why?

-I want you to be really happy Jonah, and…with me by your side…

-No Vienna, why are you saying this? –asked the brown and gray who kneeling in front of her.

-I'm not the one you're looking for!- She burst out. Just then she left her tears run freely, -I'm not the one for you- continued almost in a whisper.

Jonah's mouth got opened as if he wanted to say something, but he was so astounded that no words came out. He looked desperately for some explanation to Vienna's words and then as a lightning the answer came to his head.

Also Vienna thought she had gone too far and now Jonah would look for an answer.

So their voices got mixed when they said:

-I/ You saw you/us

Both looked down and Jonah was the first to talk.

-Vienna, what you saw forget it. It will never happen again, she just needed…

-Jonah it's quite ok, I understand

-No, it isn't ok and you don't know anything- said Jonah narrowing the distance between their faces.

-I understand pretty well that she's back and that you needed someone else until she came back, so you can be with her- she said lowering her look and more tears flowing.

-No Vienna, I admit that she represented… more than a friend for me, but that was ages ago! The only one who I have in my heart is you!

-Don't feel pity for me, be happy and just let me go! –said Vienna pushing him away, making Jonah fall back.

Then she stood up and went to her closet, hiding her face against the doors of the closet and covering the sides with her hands.

Jonah looked at her. He heard her crying and saw her suffer. He knew she was lying, obviously she was confused and the only thing that comforted him was the fact that she loved him, even if she tried to make him think the opposite.

Vienna thought he had left because she couldn't hear him anymore, but then a contact made her gasp and her crying stopped.

Jonah hugged Vienna tenderly from behind, resting his head on the back of her neck.

-I wouldn't ever change you

Vienna turned and saw him. He could have gone back with Luna; still there he was, grasped to her.

-If you left me I would never forgive my self for not giving you enough explanations.

-Jonah, goes with her, be happy at her side! Wasn't that what you wanted? What if there's no other opportunity? What if she loves you? What if…?

-Forget about the "ifs". There is no if possible when it comes about my love for you

Then Jonah kissed wanting to prove the truthfulness of his words, pressing and tasting her lips with a young heart's passion. He hugged her tight, pressing her onto his chest and feeling the warmth of her fur. Vienna could simply answer lacing his neck and stepping on tiptoe to reach his mouth.

No doubt. It had nothing to do with Luna and Jonah's. In this kiss there was devotion, an innocent one but complete. Caresses didn't take part here, the flesh it's not so important when the world disappears and souls get joined.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Is somebody else with you? - She asked

-No, I'm alone- answered Koa.

-Perfect- smiled Holly at the other side of the line.

Koa had gone up to make his call. He always called her at that same hour.

-It's been pretty much time since we last met- continued Koa.

-What are you talking about? We met last week!

-That's why- he pointed

-You know that I'm busy the rest of the week and that my only free day is Saturday.

-I'd like to see you more often

-Me too Koa, but we knew this since we started dating

-You mean since Aaron and Pam's wedding? Holly, don't you think we got to tell them what's between us?

-Well, I'm not sure. I'm not ready yet

-You've been telling me that since one year ago!

-Don't get me wrong Koa, it's just that…

-That I'm your first boyfriend, I got it, but I'm almost out of excuses to say why I'm not at home when I'm supposed to have a free day.

Just at that point Marcus was going to tell Koa that the dinner was served, but before he could knock the door he heard the leader's voice.

"Who can he be taking to?"

-I'm sorry Koa but I just can't! Dad is still upset about Jojo dating Mana, how is he going to react when he knows that I'm with you? - asked Holly.

-Holly, tell me what's that supposed to mean- asked Koa annoyed.

"So it's Holly!" thought Marcus, surprised.

-Please, understand me! - begged Holly

-I try, I really do, but our relationship doesn't seem to have sense if we have to hide it to everybody! And that's just the start. For God's sake, I can't even kiss you more than one second! How do you think that I'm supposed to feel whenever you refuse my touch?

She kept silence and hesitated. –I… I got to go Koa…I'll think about it- and before he could say "Good bye", she hang up the phone.

Koa sighed and clicked off.

Then he left his body fell on the bed and closed his eyes.

-Koa, are you alright? - Asked Marcus. How was he supposed to leave his best friend down? And why didn't Koa tell them? Marcus shook his head and left that last question for later, Koa couldn't answer right then.

Koa sat up surprised.

-I've heard the conversation- Explained Marcus getting in and closing softly the door.

Koa moaned and left his back fall again.

-How much do you know? - asked Koa rubbing his eyes.

-Well, I know that my friend has been dating the mayoress of Whoville and that the paparazzi would be glad to know your romance- smiled Marcus, trying to reassure his friend's embarrass.

-Well, anyway… I was going to tell you soon. This was driving me crazy.

Marcus sat next to Koa. No, definitely no. He wasn't going to ask him anything about his secret.

-So are you going to tell the pack?

-She doesn't want me to tell anybody

-Oh…- understood Marcus. He didn't even have to ask!

-But I can't hide it to my family and my friends for more

They kept silence for some seconds until…

-Dinner is ready- said Marcus

-Why didn't you tell me before!

In the kitchen, everyone ate and talked, as always. It was such a nice image: someone asking the salt and this had to go hand by hand until its final consignee, someone would ask for the salad and this traveled the opposite way than the salt. Some were chatting here, some other kisses in the cheek there, some trying to eat faster, as Shamus, and some that had experience in it, as Mana. They looked just so joined! Even for the less complex works like that, the pack was one and worked united.

The door bell rang.

The silence was immediate.

-Justin! –exclaimed Shamus for all of them.

The Mosley's smiled and stood from their chairs, even Cyrus went to the living room. Then couple by couple followed them.

-You are here…- said Cyrus who had opened the door. Tears started to flow.

-Yes, I'm here- said Justin leaving his suitcases on the floor.

And then without any other word or any smile, Cyrus rushed and hugged him tightly, and closed his eyes. His friend was there, it wasn't another of those dreams that woke up him the first days that Justin left.

Justin returned the hug as strong as Cyrus. Mana looked at this. They needed to talk again.

Then someone else demanded Justin's attention.

-I want Justin too! –said Shamus carried by Aaron, who had been spending his time with his son the whole afternoon.

Cyrus let go with a smile and as soon as Aaron let Shamus down, the fur ball ran to Justin as he could. All the girls awed at this.

-Hey, so you are here! When did you come?

-Hi Justin! –said the five sisters at the unison.

-We arrived today, we really hoped you to come back! – said Summer.

Everyone greeted the singer. Travis and Sam took his things to his former bedroom.

-I'm happy to see you here again Justin- said Mana.

-I'm also am- answered Justin.

The rest of the pack understood that they needed to talk.

-Let's go! We haven't finished dinner! –said Pam

The pack walked to the kitchen and before she left she told them that they will have their dinner later. Cyrus stayed too.

-Are you sure it's secure talking to you with just half of your dinner in your stomach? –asked Justin.

-Yeah, I can stand it- smiled Mana.

Cyrus smiled too, but kept his look on the floor.

-Why did you leave? –asked

- I'm sorry Cyrus; I just needed to clear my mind

-I understand that- said Mana

-You didn't say good bye. I thought that you would wait until the next day- reproached Cyrus

-I know, I was a stupid

-I haven't finished- interrupted Cyrus; -I thought you would wait, and I blame my self for saying all those things to you, I'm sure that what I say just made you leave sooner. And Mana, I'm sorry for not talking to you these days; I never thought that you could feel bad for it. I was so blind…

-It's ok Cyrus, but what do you mean with blind? - asked Mana.

-It's just, that you two made things that I never expected form you, and I never thought how difficult it was being for both. I'm sorry guys, I won't blame you again.

-Don't worry little man; I think we three had a stupid behavior- said Justin with a smile and hugged the gray and black who.

-Justin, thank you for coming back. Sincerely, I missed hearing you singing your new songs in the shower- said Mana chuckling and hugged Justin.

-Yep, it's secure talking to you with something inside your stomach- smiled Justin.

-Ok guys, this wasn't neither what I expected for this moment- said Cyrus.

-Surprise, surprise! –said Mana.

-Well, this happens after two weeks alone at home with no friends to talk to or anything to do- said Justin.

-Well, friends again? - asked Cyrus to them.

-More than that- said Justin

-Family again- smiled Mana.

* * *

**Well guys, hope you like it! Enjoy, read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Music in our veins

**Chapter 9: Music in our veins**

-Now guys I want to thank you everybody for receiving me so good after the incident- said Justin grabbing a mike and pacing on the stage in the basement of the pack's house.

All the pack was there. The dinner had finished some minutes ago and with the help of the dishwasher and the pack's help, they finished cleaning up the kitchen fast.

-Also, especially I want to thank Mana for opening his heart, his arms and his home to me, as well for letting me be part of your family.

-There's nothing you got to thank for- said Mana from his seat, which was one from behind. The taller ones used to take seat behind to let the shorter ones see the stage.

-Shhh, don't say anything more. Now let's sing as we always do. Summer, Autumn, and you five, can you play my music? –asked Justin.

-I guess that the correct question is if you can sing our melody- said Luna in a funny way.

-Ok, so let's go!

Luna started strumming her guitar; April strummed the bass, Christie was in the piano and Summer in the battery. Autumn had a small tambourine and made the chorus. Then Justin started singing:

_Justin: Once upon a time_

_I was alone, afraid to die_

_Without some love_

_Or faith to fly_

_Once upon a time _

_I felt my life escape,_

_Sensed tears in my eyes_

_Felt like falling down_

_But I have found…_

_Autumn: But I have found…_

_Justin: My true reason to exist_

_Together: My true reason to fly since now!_

_Justin: You wrote my dreams _

_Autumn: And made them true_

_Justin: You made me feel_

_Autumn: The love so smooth _

_Justin: And now that we are one_

_Autumn: We are one…_

_Justin: I know that…_

_Together: Our love will never fall_

_Justin: Once upon a time_

_I was lost in the rain_

_The colder from outside_

_Was not a place to stay_

_Until I saw your smile_

_And saw the rain was gone_

_And took your hand so warm_

_And held it with my soul_

_Remain with me…_

_Autumn: Remain with me…_

_Justin: And you will see_

_Together: That I have more gifts to give! _

_Justin: You wrote my dreams _

_Autumn: And made them true_

_Justin: You made me feel_

_Autumn: The love so smooth _

_Justin: And now that we are one_

_Autumn: We are one…_

_Justin: I know that…_

_Together: Our love will never fall_

_Justin: Being apart would just break my heart now_

_So please take my hand lead me in the sky_

_Together: And believe, that it's real, that we're meant to be! _

_Justin: You wrote my dreams _

_Autumn: And made them true_

_Justin: You made me feel_

_Autumn: The love so smooth _

_Justin: And now that we are one_

_Autumn: We are one…_

_Justin: I know that…_

_Together: Our love will never fall_

_Our love will never fall_

_Our love will never fall…_

As they finished the song everybody started clapping; the Mosley's got up into the stage to congratulate Justin and the gurls. Just then Travis kissed Luna in front of every body.

Some gasped, some other cheered, and Vienna simply got astounded.

-See? She's got her own only one- Jonah told her lifting her chin and kissing her smiling.

-What do you think if I sing a song for you, my dear? – asked Pam to Aaron who had Shamus on his legs.

-What if we make a duet? –The green who proposed.

-Yes! Daddy and mommy singing! –said an enthusiastic Shamus clapping his hands.

Pam giggled and kissed his cheek.

-Come on Shamus, who do you want to sit with this time?

-With Mana! –said stretching his arms to his uncle.

-Ok, so come here –said Mana sitting Shamus on his shoulders, so he could see his parents.

-Well, we two are also singing a song tonight- started Pam

-Shamus approves- said Aaron. Everyone laughed a bit at his comment.

-So here it is, for you my sweet dove- said Aaron caressing Pam's face.

-And for you, my beloved tiger- answered Pam, just before she started singing.

_Pam: __For all those times you stood by me  
Aaron: For all the truth that you made me see  
Pam: For all the joy you brought to my life  
Aaron: For all the wrong that you made right  
Pam: For every dream you made come true  
Aaron : For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
Pam: You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
Aaron: You're the one who saw me through it all_

_Pam: You were my strength when I was weak  
Aaron: You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
Pam: You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
Aaron :You saw the best there was in me  
Pam: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
Aaron: You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
Together: I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_Aaron: You gave me wings and made me fly  
Pam: You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
Aaron: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
Pam: You said no star was out of reach  
Aaron: You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
Pam: I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
Aaron: But I know this much is true  
Together: I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_Pam: You were my strength when I was weak  
Aaron: You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
Pam: You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
Aaron :You saw the best there was in me  
Pam: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
Aaron: You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
Together: I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_Pam: You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
Aaron: A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Pam: Through the lies you were the truth  
Together: My world is a better place because of you_

_Pam: You were my strength when I was weak  
Aaron: You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
Pam: You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
Aaron :You saw the best there was in me  
Pam: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
Aaron: You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
Together: I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_Together: I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

And when the song ended, both shared a kiss between the sound of clapping and cheering, letting the seconds flow as their voices together.

-Oh no, look at you. You're blushed again! –said Aaron smiling.

-You see? Every kiss is as the first one- smiled Pam and soon they got down from the stage, just to be received by their son.

* * *

**How was it? I know it's not what I usually do at my fics, but well, i thought that a bit of music isn't that bad ^-^ Oh, I really loved writting it! The first song is mine and Aaron's and Pam's one is from Celine Dion, and it's called "Because you loved me". Don't worry Aaron followers, he sings in his own tone, hahaha. Hope you like it, and sorry making it too short, I've had exams, works, an exposition... Well, a lot of things! So thaks for keep my rythm! So now you know what to do: Read, re-read if you want and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Faith

**Chapter 10: Faith**

Koa got up the stage and cleared his throat as he turned on the mike.

Marcus sent him a support look among the excited crowd.

-Ok guys, please, there's something I'd like you to know- he said, and soon all of them kept silence.

-First of all, I want you to forgive me for not telling you this before, now I see that it didn't worth it- he said the last words more for him; -I… I have been dating Holly-.

Immediately the room was full of gasps and the looks ran from Koa to Jojo.

-J man, say something- said Mike shaking Jojo a bit to make him react.

-Uh… So? –said Jojo not really having an opinion for it, he was as surprised as the rest: Koa having a gurlfriend? And that one was his sister? No, he couldn't think anything.

-But guys; the bad new is that…I'm going to brake with her. I just wanted to let you know this, we've been dating in secret since Aaron's and Pam's wedding, she didn't want me to tell anyone, but I've had enough. Uh…Thank you for listening. Good night- said Koa and got down from the stage. But before he could step in the first step, Pam caught him and made him turn.

-Don't be sad brother, I'm sure that you loved her truthfully, but even the strongest heart can't hide happiness like that for much. I don't know why Holly asked that to you, but I'm sure that she had a good reason to do it- she told him as she put a hand on his cheek and kissed his free cheek.

Just then Vienna came.

-Don't worry about not having a girl anymore, all of us, your brothers and sisters love you Koa- she said to cheer him up and hugged him.

-That's true! –said the five sisters as all of them surrounded him in a big hug.

-Now, try to sleep well- said Pam.

-There's no better thing to calm down a broken heart than a good sleep- said Vienna.

-So good night. Thank you gurls- said Koa as he walked upstairs and waved.

-Good night Koa- said the seven gurls.

-I've never had so loyal and truthful audience- said Justin to Mana.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Holly?

-Koa? Are you alright?

-Not really. I need to tell you something

-I don't like the tone of your voice

-Neither me like that much what I'm going to tell you

-What is it?

…

-Holly, I've told the pack about us

-…

-And I've make a decision

-Tell me

-I…I can't be anymore with you

Holly laughed nervously for a second: -Are you still angry because of what we talked in the afternoon?

-No, I'm talking seriously

-So…so you…

-I'm braking up with you

-Koa…

-I'm sorry. If this helps you, this isn't easy for me, but it's not fair what you're doing to us.

-And what about me?

-I don't want to offend you but, really, this has always been about you.

Koa hang the phone, ran to his window, he opened it and howled to the darkness of the night…

And Holly heard it at the bottom of her heart.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Vienna got up first as every morning. She got into the kitchen and started making the breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, Pam was supposed to go downstairs and help her, but she didn't. Marcus got down, then Koa (who hadn't a nice look; still none asked him, they knew well what happened); Mana, Jonah, Cyrus…

-Has anyone seen Pam? I need some help - asked Vienna.

Up in the couple's room Pam was looking out the window, her hair untied and she had… a dress? A simple pink dress for the housework. "Who Cure" was playing "Just like heaven" for the third time and Aaron was staring at her without words to say. Now she was trying to heal herself, whatever he could say would cut her wings. He couldn't even touch her, now she was trying to fly as the dove she was.

What a disillusion! Pam was trying to fly after falling from a cliff. And what a cliff too! Her desire of feeling once more a small creature inside was destroyed by the cruel true, the test said no, and the next one, and the next one… No.

Just then she turned her look to his husband who waited for her to give some signs of coming back to the ground. He saw her shiny eyes, and in a second she was into his embrace and started crying, no holding back for more the pain.

-It's ok- he whispered to her as her tears soaked his shirt.

-I wanted him, really- she could say before the song started again.

-I know- he told her caressing her hair and kissing her head.

-It isn't fair…- she told him. It's never fair when the life plays with your illusion and desires. –Stay with me…please- continued.

Aaron took out his cell and made a call. He knew she needed him there, at least to have some branch where to perch.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Seven years after…_

New ones had joined to the pack; they were twenty seven people at home now: Mana, Jojo, Koa, Aaron, Pam, Jonah, Vienna, Cyrus, and his gurlfriend Hoku, Sam, Travis, Hawk, Vienna's brothers: Damien, Chris, James and Nick that were resuscitated, Mike, Marcus, Cody, Justin, and his boyfriend PJ (yes, Justin is bi here) who is Hoku's brother; Siris and Lehua, two friends that supported the pack in great trials as well some other friends (The animals: Manu, Lio, Io and Pueo), and of course the children of the couples, Shamus, who was ten now; Andrew (Jonah's and Vienna's) who was seven, and Michelle (Siris' and Lehua's) who was four.

Koa and Holly became friends soon, she assumed that she had been ridiculous and asked him to be friends; she liked a lot how Koa used to make her forget about the council stuff.

Justin recovered his parents, but he stayed with the pack and his boyfriend, and about him being bi was a bit fast new for the pack, but they never rejected him.

Pam's dad now visited them each fortnight and had accepted Aaron and his grandson, just as Ned accepted Jojo's and Mana's relationship.

And Pam's former desire? She still wanted one little kid, maybe for all the happiness that the first years of Shamus' life brought to her and Aaron as well to the rest of the pack; but she assumed that it was a dream…

The doorbell rang insistent.

-I'm coming- said Pam.

As soon as she opened the door she saw a young gurl who was about fifteen, she was crying and she looked as if she had been running and had a crying and that seemed to have born just a few days ago.

-Keep her and take care of her. My boyfriend didn't want her to born and he left, but now he's back and he's going to kill her. Please save her, he's near from here.

-I can help you too- said Pam.

-No, just keep my baby- said the gurl took off a golden necklace with a letter "K" and gave it to Pam.

-This is for you… I'm sorry, I can't do anything more for you- said the lass and kissed the baby before she disappeared in the distance.

Pam went in and waited against the door. She heard a guy calling a name, "Kale" or something like that; just then she sighed and looked at the little angel in her arms.

**

* * *

**

**Ok guys, you didn't expect that ending right? :p Well you see, I know it isn't a very happy one, but this happens in reality and it's very sad. Gurls, be careful and strong; boys, be respectful and responsible. To you my readers: I hope you liked this story and enjoyed every chappie of it. Thanks for being so patient and keeping reading it, wait for he next part of this story, what's going to happen with the new member? **

**Special thanks to my fave oddball Flyingwerecats, sis, I'm sure that you'll be perfect for the charge of leader of "Whozonegirl's readers" XD; to my brother Terrell, your characters are always needed for the stories, thanks for let me play with them :p; thanks to my hermanita Mari, thanks for Vienna ^-^, for keep reading and your support; and finally, thank you to you my dear Vampire 1031, you inspired me for this last chapter and the next one, saying thank you to you is never enough my wolf.**

**Hope you had a nice year start! ^-^ Now you know what to do:**

**READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
